


manners

by punishmentcop



Series: mind my master [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crotch Stepping, Cunnilingus, Desperation Kink, F/M, Fem!Akira, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Piss kink, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: “ah... it feels good, akira,” the brunet mumbles. every little movement has his belt squeezing his hips and bladder and the pressure is deliciously intense. “i-i could wait all day like this…”“did i say you could speak, mutt?” akira’s crop whaps his cheek and then lays under his chin. he looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open slightly. he swallows and shakes his head.“good boy.”





	manners

     akechi can’t stop squirming.

    he’s been on the living room floor for the past half hour, hands cuffed behind his back, pressing his chest and face into the floor as he supports himself on his knees. akira is standing over him, clad in a tight black bodysuit. the fabric accentuates the curve of her hips and wraps around them so wonderfully, freeing cream skin down to her thighs, only to be concealed in stockings. a riding crop lays in her gloved hands and she looks down at him, disdain in her dark eyes.

    “ah... it feels good, akira,” the brunet mumbles. every little movement has his belt squeezing his hips and bladder and the pressure is deliciously intense. “i-i could wait all day like this…”

    “did i say you could speak, mutt?” akira’s crop whaps his cheek and then lays under his chin. he looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open slightly. he swallows and shakes his head.

    “good boy.”

    akira circles around him, giving him another look-over, predatory. she picks up the leash attached to akechi’s play collar and tugs, circles her finger around and signals him to roll over. he does, and she lifts her foot. he knows she’s about to punish him. the toe of her shoe digs into his lower stomach and he whimpers, and then it’s the flat sole, harder, and akechi nearly shouts. he begs with pleading, glossy eyes.

    “beg.”

    akechi bites his lip, and akira presses even harder. he’s going to leak. he bites his lip and swallows. 

    "p-please let me…” he begins, before he remembers his manners, “mistress, please let me go." 

    to akira, this isn’t nice enough. he’s still too green. she presses harder and akechi’s eyes widen, he whimpers and tries to pull his wrists apart. 

    “mmmistress, please, please--”

    it isn’t proper enough. he can’t even finish a sentence. poor akechi. more pressure follows.

    “aah…! mistress,  _ p-please _ allow me to… relieve myself, please. i’m begging.”

    she adds more pressure just to test him. from the flinch and split-second roll of his eyes he's lost control just for a moment, and a tiny stain appears through his slacks. 

    "please, please," he begs with bated breath. "i can't... wait anymore... hah--i really need t--to, mistress… please let me relieve myself…”

    this is the game they play. akira dominates him, akechi begs and begs until he can’t anymore--and akira makes him piss his pants, humiliates him. it isn’t just the begging, no, it’s the physical shame too. someone with his physique should be handle a little pressure, shouldn’t they? so akira berates him for not being strong enough too. akechi gets off to it like there’s no tomorrow. 

    “mistress, i’m  _ begging you _ .”

    a part of akira feels sympathy--of course she doesn’t want to see her little puppy so desperate, uncomfortable to the point of pain… but he deserves the punishment. a puppy needs to be trained, after all.

    “are you now?” she asks, playing with the crop. her ruby red lips curl up into a devilish little smile. she keeps the pressure on akechi’s bladder light, but strikes akechi’s dick with the head of her crop. akechi jolts and whimpers. “count.”

    she strikes again.

    “one…”

    again.

    “t-two…”

    the stain grows bigger.

    “three… f-four… fi--ive!”

    by now the spot is more noticable and akira is pleased. she’ll play with him a little more. her crop is brought down again. she presses her foot down to compensate for the liquid lost and akechi whines.

    “s-six! seven, eight… nine…”

    just as akechi is about to finish his count, akira digs her heel into him and he  _ thrashes _ underneath her.

    “t- _ten_!”

    the dribbling leaks that tempted him so much before turns into a constant stream, and his slacks stick to his leg as he pisses himself. humiliating. he moans low, trembling under akira’s boot. he might as well be coming. he trembles and whines, looking up at akira with uncharacteristically submissive eyes. he furrows his brows and his eyes glass over and akira watches as a couple of tears escape him. he bites his lip, trying to silence himself, but a sob comes out and he pitifully gives up his struggling.

    once the stream dies down, akira presses her foot against him for good measure. a few more pathetic dribbles soak his legs and slacks, and his cock jumps at the attention. he’s been getting hard, but now that he’s emptied himself his dick is throbbing against the hot clinging fabric. he wonders what akira will do with him now.

    akira clicks her tongue and whaps him with her crop again. akechi makes a strangled little noise. “pathetic little mutt. you can’t even be housetrained. what a pity.”

    akechi looks away, guilt in his eyes. he wants to move, get out of his clothes, but knowing akira she’ll make him suffer through the uncomfortable warmth of his own piss. he swallows meekly.

    “you made a mess, pup. what are you going to do about it? how will you make it up for me?”

    akechi slowly rolls over, onto his knees and chest. he crawls forward and presses a kiss to akira’s boots, then another, and another… and then he graduates to licking, appreciating her, showing how sorry he is. akira smirks down at him, scratches his head gently with the crop. she lets him kiss and lick, enjoys the little noises that results.

    “apologizing, mutt?” she asks, lifting her foot to lead him upwards. she watches his eager eyes and makes a pouty face. he only nods and then presses a kiss to her ankle, and then further up her legs… he’s trying to get at her. she clicks her tongue again and grabs his leash, and with her footsteps she hears him crawl on his knees behind her.

    she sits on the couch and crosses her legs before akechi can get in between them. she tilts his chin up with her crop, giving him a once-over.

    “if you so much as rut against my leg, you’re not coming for a week.”

    akechi nods fervently, keeping eye contact until akira uncrosses her legs. she’s willing to slide down the sofa, letting her hips hang off slightly, just enough for akechi to mouth at her through her lingerie. she sighs at the contact, one hand lacing through his hair, the other resting on the couch. when she’s had enough of being teased, she pulls the crotch of her bodysuit to the side, revealing her pretty, trimmed pussy. akechi’s mouth waters just at the sight, and he puts his tongue to good work as he licks a stripe up her hot skin.

    akira moans husky and low. that sound makes akechi’s cock twitch in his soaking slacks. she’s been needy lately, that’s what that means. he presses his mouth desperately against her sex, sucking and licking all over, tasting her. the slow, deliberate movements of his tongue pressed flat against her is what warms her up, and then akechi’s going all out, leaning forward as he pushes his tongue into her. akira squeaks and her thighs press against his head gently.

    “that’s a good boy,” she praises, scratching his head. “oh, _akechi_ …”

    akechi moans against her and opens his eyes to watch her. the sight he’s met with makes him melt. akira’s all worked up, sighing, her cheeks dusted lightly with red and  _ fuck _ , he loves pleasing her this way. her chest is rising and falling with hard breaths and he can see through the lingerie that her nipples are hard, her stomach muscles flutter with every few precise tongue movements. he likes the thought of her turning into the panting, begging one instead of him. devilishly, he presses his face against her more and sucks at her clit, licking too, even grazing his bottom teeth against her. the hand in his hair tightens and the pain of her pulling is dull but it’s so good, shows him what a good job he’s doing. 

    akira doesn’t last long like this. within a few minutes she’s coming on akechi’s tongue, legs trembling over his shoulders as she grips and shudders and heaves--akechi is proud of his work. he smiles and licks his slick-wet lips, nuzzling her thigh and pressing a shy kiss to it.

    “so sweet,” akira mumbles, still shaking a little. she pets him gently, runs her thumb over his cheek. she’s coming down from her high slowly, breathing regularly now… 

    black-clad legs lift away from akechi’s shoulders and instead nudge his knees apart. a pretty kitten heel drag up his damp slacks and rests over his crotch before pressing into it. akechi bites back a little moan as akira starts practically massaging his cock through his pants, sharp heel a stark contrast to the flat sole. he leans his head against akira’s other knee and closes his eyes, panting against her. he presses appreciative little kisses to her boot and up to her skin when he can. after being hard for so long, it doesn’t take much.

    akira has akechi spasming on his knees within a couple minutes of playing with him. it doesn’t take much when it comes to stepping, evidently. she wonders how it must feel, cum and piss soiling his pants… and then she wonders if akechi would want to make her do the same.


End file.
